How to Save a Life
by rpgaff2
Summary: First songfic! H/Hr, Hermione confronts Ron about she and Harry, and he is less than accepting. Please R&R, I am new and like hearing from you! Oh, and this is HHr, but its mostly Hermione and Ron talking, so sorry if the character selection confused you.


**%A/n Okay, I've been listening to this song (How to Save a Life by The Fray) and this little idea has been running through my mind for awhile. Sorry, I know it really isn't that good, but hey, I am still working on writing. Let me know what you think! How? There's that little link that says review, see it? Yea, read first, then click.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fray, How to Save a Life, or Harry Potter. If I did, I would be an awsome singer, immensly rich, Harry would have been with Hermione, Ron would have gotten the boot, and lots of other stuff. Thanks JK.**

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

"Ron?" Hermione calls out tentatively, looking to where Ron is pacing in front of the common room fire. "Ron, can we talk?" "Sure Hermione," he says distractedly, still pacing and not facing her. She sighs exasperatedly, and pats the seat next to her on the couch. "Common, Ron, sit, I need to talk to you." He stops pacing and looks at her, before moving to take the seat.

**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right**

Ron smiled, looking at her as she looked him in the eye. He waited a few moments, before letting his eyes wander the room. She hadn't said anything yet, so he got back up and walked over to the window, looking out onto the grounds. "It's too bad its raining, I could've gone and played some quidditch today."

**Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
**

Hermione sighed again. That was all he ever thought about, quidditch, chess, and food. Why did Harry make her be the one to tell him this? Ron could have found out like the rest of the school, but no, Harry said he needed to know, that she and he needed to get it in the open, so Ron wouldn't be upset with them. Common, Hermione, just out with it! Where's that Gryffindor courage?

"Ron, I need to tell you something, something about Harry." Ron's head, slowly turned to face her again, and the angle he was in hid his face from view. Thus she couldn't see the slight way his eye's darkened, and his face tightened up.

"Oh," he said, trying to sound off-hand about it. "What about Harry?"

Hermione was struggling to come up with the words. "Well, its not just about Harry you see, it's that, well, Harry and I, that is, we, decided that we wanted to be together," she finished in a rush, taking a deep breath and holding it, waiting to hear and see Ron's reaction.

**CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**

Ron's mouth was making a good impression of a fish at that moment, but then he suddenly clamped it shut, and his face looked scrunched up with pain. Finally, he spurted out, "Well, that's just great then, now that the smartest-witch-of-her-age is with the boy-who-lived, I guess there's gonna be no place for the Weasley-shadow huh?" He turned to look away from her shocked expression.

Her face hardened. "Ronald, you know we would never push you away, you're our best friend!" He snorted. "Yea, I guess I was, huh? Pretty sad though, considering. I mean, you're always so bloody brilliant, and try to make everyone do what you do so you don't feel lonely. And Harry is always, 'Oh, poor me, I don't have a mummy or daddy, I'm so alone, and I hate my fame'. Ha! Looks like you too fit better than you realize."

**And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

She looked at him in shock. How could their best friend so callously say such hurtful things? He knew how they felt, what they had gone through. Their lives had gone through so much, not just her and Harry before Hogwarts, but their trio had faced countless dangers, and stuck with each other through most everything. Why then, would he say these things?

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best

"Ron, I know you must be feeling left out." Hermione reasoned that this could be why, but something didn't seem right. "But we were always friends. Harry and I just recently decided that we wanted to get together. I realized that we both held feelings for each other beyond friendship, and I convinced him to take the next step." That much was true, it was painstakingly difficult to make the boy realize what she wanted, and then get him to act on it. But she supposed that could be based on his lack of love in his home life. "His first reaction to it was to tell you." He had insisted that they tell Ron first, before anyone else and before they did much more as a couple. Why, she now realized.

**Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**

"Oh and why was that?" Ron said sarcastically. "So he could just brag about how he snagged my girl before I could?"

Hermione was speechless for only a moment, before her eyes narrowed in barely contained fury. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. I am nobody's girl, not even Harry's. I am my own person, not a prize to be won."

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along**

"Harry respects me for who I am, which I can see is more than I can say for you. You and I argue all the time, you can never understand my side, you can never understand me. You only care about quidditch, food, and chess, and are so stubborn that you have to win everything, including a petty argument you could care less about." Her eye's widened. "That's what this is about isn't it? You were upset about loosing. Loosing me to Harry."

Ron avoiding her gaze was all the answer she needed. Her voice shook with barely contained fury. "Well like I said before, _Ronald_, I am NOT a prize to be won."

**And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

"Please understand Ron," she asked, trying to get him to see reason. "Harry and I love each other. It's not that we don't like you, we just wanted to be together. I thought you would understand."

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

"Why did I ever become friends with you!" He turned and shouted. "I'm always trying to catch up, I'm always the second best, I never get what you guys have! I can't even get one thing that Harry doesn't have! Why am I your friend?"

Hermione looked him in the eye, face still furious, but said quietly, "Well, Ronald, if that's how you really feel, it seems you have two choices. You can either try to get over that huge jealously problem you have, suck it up, and say you are happy for me and Harry, or you can just stop being our friend. But hey, it's your choice."

**Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed**

Ron sneered, a look so familiar from a little blond ferret, but so out of place on his face. "Well, I guess I won't be seeing much of either of you anymore," he said in a low, menacing tone. Suddenly. His gaze shifted to the portrait hole, and became more scrunched up from furry and resentment. Hermione turned to look too, and saw the face that she had given her heart to, and the one that Ron had used to shove them all apart.

"Harry!" She cried, running over to him and hugging him tightly, letting the tears from her conversation with Ron finally fall onto his shirt. He held her tightly, while looking at Ron, steel in his emerald eyes. It was obvious to what had happened, especially after his conversation with Hermione earlier. He just wished she had waited so they could explain to Ron together.

**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything**

"Oh look, Potter's comforting his girlfriend. How touching. Well, if you two are done trying to convince me to stick with you, I guess I'll just be going. I can't think of a reason you'd want me to stay."

Harry looked at him, still angry at him for making Hermione cry, but understanding in his gaze as well. "Ron, what happened? What happened to the guy who helped me save Hermione from a troll, who sacrificed himself on a chess board to let me and Hermione find Voldemort?"

**Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

His shoulder's slumped, and all the anger and fury left him as he slowly made his way to the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "I'm not the same kid anymore Harry." And with that, Ron left the broken remains of the trio to wonder what happened.

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life


End file.
